Tinker bell
Tinker Bell (Tink for short), is a fictional character from James M. Barrie's 1904 play Peter Pan. She has appeared in multiple film and television adaptations of the play, in particular the 1953 animated Walt Disney Pictures film Peter Pan. She also appears in the official sequel Peter Pan in Scarlet by Geraldine McCaughrean commissioned by Great Ormond Street Hospital as well as the Peter and the Starcatchers book series by Ridley Pearson and Dave Barry. At first only a supporting character described by her creator as "a common fairy", her animated incarnation was a hit and has since become a widely recognized unofficial mascot of The Walt Disney Company, and the centrepiece of its Disney Fairies media franchise including the direct-to-DVD film series Tinker Bell and Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color. She has a talent for pots and pans, a love of "lost things", and is braver than most fairies when it comes to getting close to humans. She tends to blame things on other people when she's frustrated, even if it is her fault. Of course, her temper can often get the better of her, but she’s always a selfless and dedicated friend when the chips are down.Tinker Bell loves challenging work, and especially loves anything made of metal — her workshop is even a human tea kettle. She is generally a hard worker, but occasionally enjoys playing games like fairy tag. Before the books started, Tinker Bell had spent a long time away from pots and pans to be with Peter Pan. However, when Peter brought Wendy (whom Tinker Bell refers to as "the Wendy") to Never Land, Tinker Bell was heartbroken and went back to Pixie Hollow after the adventure with the Darling children was over. (The Trouble With Tink). background When the film Peter Pan was in development, the filmmakers knew Tinker Bell couldn't have been a mere spot of light as she was portrayed in all previous Peter Panincarnations. Tinker Bell was designed and animated by one of Walt Disney's Nine Old Men, Marc Davis. Without the aid of a vocal performance, Marc relied on Tinker Bell's expressions for the animation, much like previous pantomime characters such as Pluto and Dopey. Upon the release of the film, Tinker Bell received critical acclaim and continued to shine as one of Disney's trademark characters. Personally Some fans have assumed that Tinker Bell has a romantic crush on Peter. However, that theory has been contradicted several times by Margaret Kerry, who has said, "Tinker Bell was never in love with Peter Pan, she was sort of a groupie. Peter would go on his adventures and she would get to go with him, and what she was really worried about with Wendy was that maybe he wouldn't take her on the adventures anymore, he would take that ugly old girl! So that's what she was jealous of." As a fairy, Tink can fly and produce fairy dust, which allows others to fly. She is described as being a tinker, meaning that she mends pots, kettles and acorn caps, and is shown to be very skilled, gifted and talented at it too. Though she sometimes has a jealous side and can be ill-behaved and vindictive, at other times she is helpful and kind to others. The extremes in her personality and character are explained by the fact that fairies are so small, that they only have room for one feeling and emotion at a time. Appearance Tinker Bell is described as a common, tinker fairy who is small, slender, hand-sized and fair-skinned. She is feisty and hot-tempered (with her face turning fiery red when angered), but is also quite cute and beautiful. She has baby-blue eyes, blonde hair worn in a bun and pointy elf-like ears. She is usually seen wearing a green strapless dress with a mini-skirt, green shoes with white puffs on her toes and clear, insect-like wings on her back. In the Disney Fairies franchise, she is sometimes seen wearing more tomboyish clothing, though it is clearly based on her original outfit. Gallery Main Article:Tinker bell/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fairies